1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays include a plurality of OLEDs that generate light through the recombination of electrons and holes. OLED displays have advantages over traditional displays which include fast response speeds and low power consumption.
When driven with an active matrix driving scheme, OLED displays include a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, a plurality of power lines, and a plurality of pixels that are connected to the above-described lines and are arranged in a matrix. These signal lines transmit various signals to each pixel in order to individually drive the pixels. When these signal lines are arranged near each other in, for example, a high resolution display, signal interference may occur between the signal lines.